


Девять крышесносных разговоров с Шерлоком Холмсом

by Beautica



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Slash, rudeness, vulgarity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautica/pseuds/Beautica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок проводит пошлый эксперимент.  Пострадать от науки придется всем, в особенности Джону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять крышесносных разговоров с Шерлоком Холмсом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [9 Insane Conversations with Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241977) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



 

Джон сидел и печатал на своем ноутбуке, рассчитывая закончить новый пост для блога, чтобы у него появилось хоть какое-то оправдание бездарно потраченным выходным. Он планировал провести их максимально плодотворно: убраться в квартире, составить текст-описание последних расследований, освежить свои знания с помощью медицинских журналов; возможно даже начать бегать трусцой, что стояло на повестке каждого дня уже месяц. Но вместо этого он провел целые выходные, лежа на диване, поедая вредную пищу и пялясь в экран телевизора.

Шерлок ворвался в гостиную, но Джон сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, потому что взаимное равнодушие в данном случае было предпочтительней для их двоих. Джон насмотрелся «Переводчика с собачьего», и его заинтересовало представление Цезаря о власти, путем игнорирования попыток привлечь внимание от другого субъекта.

\- Джон, - сказал Шерлок, - я провожу эксперимент.

\- Какая неожиданность, - рассеянно пробурчал он.

\- Эксперимент на людях.

Джон поднял взгляд от ноутбука.

\- На живых?

\- На многих живых людях.

Джон опустил глаза обратно в ноутбук, напоминая себе, что лучше не реагировать.

\- Психологический эксперимент, - сказал Шерлок. - Так понятнее?

\- Странно, но теперь понять тебя стало куда трудней, чем раньше.

\- Я хочу собрать воедино разнообразные человеческие реакции на пошлость. Это поможет мне развить свои навыки манипуляции.

\- То, что у тебя есть навыки манипуляции уже не весело.

\- Я часто слышу, что женщинам предпочитают плохих парней хорошим парням.

\- Ты говоришь, про особый вид женщин, - он прочитал строчку, которую только что написал; в ней не было никакого смысла. Он нахмурился и стер ее. – То же самое, некоторые мужчины предпочитают шлюх хорошим девушкам. Это зависит от личных предпочтений. Или от открывающихся возможностей.

\- А тебе нравятся плохие или хорошие парни, Джон?

Джон изогнул одну бровь.

\- Мне нравятся... женщины?

\- Мм

\- Ты к чему клонишь вообще?

\- Я хочу увидеть предпочитают ли большинство людей неотесанного грубияна относительно приятному человеку, вопреки своим моральным принципам. Хочу  убедиться, что наглость может оказывать такой же эффект, как очарование.

\- Ты уже проводишь такой эксперимент. Он называется "твоя жизнь".

Шерлок засмеялся, его голос прозвучал в равной степени мило и пугающе, по неизвестной причине.

\- То есть ты собираешься попросту оскорблять людей? - спросил Джон. - Хотя ты уже в этом мастер.

\- Нет, Джон. Я говорил о пошлости. Очень разные понятия. Не будь таким идиотом.

Джон с шумом втянул воздух, пожал плечами, и снова сконцентрировал свое внимание на блоге.

Шерлок пронесся на кухню, и оттуда последовал его торжественный выкрик:

\- Это будет очень интересно, вашу мать!

Джон дважды моргнул.

* * *

 

Шерлок и Джон находились у Лестрейда в офисе. Детектив-инспектор был настроен недоброжелательно.

\- Второй раз за месяц, Шерлок, - говорил Лестрейд. - Это одно, когда ты с моего разрешения появляешься на месте преступления или участвуешь в расследовании. Но это совсем другое, когда ты приходишь без приглашения и начинаешь навязывать всем свои порядки. Ты постоянно нарушаешь условия нашего договора. Если так пойдет и дальше, то либо я лишусь своей работы, либо ты своей головы. Возможно, мы оба окажемся по уши в дерьме.

Джон удобно расположился на стуле, попивая кофе из бумажного стакана и, несмотря на то, что на его лице застыло серьезное выражение, в глубине души он пустился в пляс. Не потому, что ему по-настоящему нравилось, когда Шерлок влипал в неприятности, а потому что словесный нагоняй был ему в любом случае гарантирован. Джон же предупреждал его, что никуда ехать не надо, всю дорогу песочил ему мозги, а на обратном пути домой втайне злорадствовал, потому что их все-таки выгнали вон. Шерлок никогда не умел слушать.

\- Вот, что я имею в виду, Шерлок, - он поднял свою кружку с кофе. - Ты должен дать мне слово, что это больше не повторится. Потому что в следующий раз... - его взгляд в мгновение стал строже, - я позволю им тебя арестовать.

Наступила тишина. Лестрейд отпил из своей кружки, а Шерлок оставался в таком же положении, в каком прибывал последние десять минут: продолжал буравить взглядом потолок с запрокинутой головой, сложив кончики пальцев в молитвенном жесте под подбородком. Джон сомневался, что он вообще слышал все вышесказанное.

Но затем Шерлок опустил руки и сел прямо. Он схватился за подлокотники стула и рассеяно уставился на Лестрейда.

\- Я скажу тебе, что я хочу сделать, детектив-инспектор, - спокойно произнёс Шерлок. - Я хочу встать, расстегнуть штаны, высунуть свой член и нассать прямо в твой кофе.

Рука Джона с горячим напитком остановилась на полпути ото рта на фразе "расстегнуть штаны".

Лестрейд воззрился на него, очевидно получив настолько сильный шок, что выражение его лица не успело измениться. Затем его бровь поползла вверх.

\- Что?

\- Да, - кивнул Шерлок. - Встать и насать прямо туда. Ты можешь помешать мою мочу ложкой, как гурман мешает хорошие, свежие сливки и затем это выпить. Полагаю, что на вкус кофе будет горьковатым, даже слегка солоноватым. Возможно со сладким послевкусием, потому что утром я ел фрукты.

Джон не знал, как переварить ту информацию, которую он только что услышал. Он просто молча изучал стены, пытаясь понять, как он очутился в параллельной реальности.

\- Вы меня разыгрываете? - спросил Лестрейд.

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок.

Опять наступила тишина. После очень долгого, очень неловкого молчания, Лестрейд подался вперед.

\- Выметайтесь вон из моего офиса, - прогромыхал он. И потом процедил, дополнительно шокировав Джона. - Когда что-то интересное упадет на мой стол, я вас позову.

Как только они оставили офис позади, Джон пытался подобрать слова, чтобы начать разговор, но ничего не получалось.

\- Ну, ну, - заговорил Шерлок, в его голосе отразилось самодовольство. - Это было ужасно интересно.

* * *

 

Они провели следующий день в Бартсе, потому что у Шерлока накопилось множество образцов, связанных с различными делами, для тщательного исследования. По какой-то непонятной причине люди, работающие в лаборатории, до сих пор позволяли ему пользоваться их очень дорогим, хрупким оборудованием.  Джон делал необходимые заметки в блокноте и занимался организационными вопросами, как подобает добросовестному ассистенту.

Также с ними была Молли, которая кружила вокруг Шерлока, как надоедливое насекомое. Она не уставала находить предлоги, чтобы вертеться рядом, даже если они были настолько прозрачными, что даже Джон видел сквозь них ее истинные мотивы. Когда она появилась перед ними в третий раз, он смог уловить свежие нотки ее парфюма, который она успела обновить.

\- Принесла тебе еще слайдов, - сказала она, просияв. Шерлок уткнулся в микроскоп. – Их много не бывает.  Может и понадобятся. Для чего-нибудь.

Джон хотел спросить ее, что именно она разглядела в Шерлоке. В нем даже в зачатке не было очарования, никаких моральных ценностей, и пока это оставалось правдой,  он все больше отказывался признавать всю неловкость своего бытия, вместо того, чтобы выяснить в чем собственно проблема. Джон желал знать мазохиста ли она, имеет ли низкую самооценку, или ей просто нравится его недоступность.

\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное? – спросила она, склонившись рядом с ним. Довольно низко для простого любопытства.

Шерлок перевел взгляд от микроскопа вдоль ее обтягивающей блузки.

\- Где ты купила этот бюсгалтер? – спросил он.

Джон дописал предложение в блокноте и остановился.

Молли резко выпрямилась, чересчур громко хохотнув.

\- Упс!- она оправила свою рубашку. – Не думала, что ты заметишь. Ну, раз ты спросил, то  Victoria's Secret. Была распродажа. Он должен, знаешь, улучшать форму.

 Она широко улыбнулась, сложила ладони по форме груди и приподняла повыше чашечки бюсгалтера.

Шерлок на секунду задержал взгляд на ее округлостях.

\- Знаешь почему, гетеросексуальные мужчины считают эту впадинку привлекательной?- спросил ее Шерлок.

Джон смотрел на него и слушал. Как вкопанный.

Молли хихикнула в ответ и отбросила назад волосы.

\- Разве это не заложено природой? Как напоминание о том, что мама вскармливала их грудью?

\- Наверное, для некоторых из них – да, - Шерлок снова вернулся к микроскопу. - Но лично мне нравиться интрамаммарный секс*.

Джон уронил ручку.

Молли стояла неподвижно от шока, совершенно сбитая с толку. Спустя минуту она неуверенно переспросила:

\- Что?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, - Нет занятия более восхитительного, чем растирать масло по женским сиськам, сжимать их вместе до появления красивой, гладкой впадинки, и скользить между ними своим членом. Ощущения сродни волшебству.

Молли до сих пор выглядела как человек, получивший удар мешком с монетами промеж глаз –  реакция в таком случае была бы аналогичная.

Тишина затянулась, в это время  Шерлок продолжал смотреть в микроскоп. У Молли были все основания, чтобы врезать ему как следует.  Но вместо этого, она тихо прошла мимо него к двери. На полпути она обернулась.

\- У них есть… те, которые увеличивают объем и придают форму так, что визуально впадинка кажется шире, - неуверенно промолвила она. – На них есть скидка. Я могу отпроситься с работы и купить себе один.

Джон уставился на нее.

Шерлок поднял голову и ослепил ее своей улыбкой.

Молли залилась краской, прикусила нижнюю губу и выскочила из кабинета.

\- Шикарно, - сказал Шерлок и вернулся к работе.

* * *

 

Лестрейд пообещал им интересное дело, и они вскоре его получили. Джону стало интересно, неужели ему тоже нужно обращаться с людьми из хирургии грубо, чтобы получить более выгодный график дежурств.

Дело касалось человека, которого выпотрошили и накачали бензином, но место убийства и личность преступника, оставившего пустую канистру на причале, оставались неизвестными. Также, отпечатки пальцев убитого и зубной слепок не дали никаких результатов в ходе экспертизы, что было весьма проблематично.

Шерлок хотел внимательно осмотреть то место, где была найдена канистра из-под бензина. Группа экспертов из Скотленд-ярда уже облазили все там вдоль и поперек под руководством Андерсона. Несмотря на разрешение Лестрейда, Андерсон не торопился пропускать Шерлока к причалу.

\- Тебе тут нечего делать, - напыщенно произнес он, прислонившись спиной к шлагбауму, тем самым преграждая им путь. – Проваливай и досаждай кому-нибудь другому!

\- Уверен, что мне там самое место, - сказал Шерлок. – Убийцы имеют свойство во время спешки оставлять случайные улики.

\- Которые мы нашли, - огрызнулся Андерсон. – Знаешь ли, мы тоже умеем работать. У нас была хорошая подготовка.

\- Сомневаюсь, - ответил Шерлок. Он сделал глубокий вздох, засунул руки в карманы пальто и осмотрелся по сторонам. – Ты вечно что-то упускаешь…

Андерсон выглядел чрезвычайно оскорбленным.  Джон поймал на себе его осуждающий взгляд, нисколько потому, что он постоянно таскается за Шерлоком, как курица с яйцом, а скорее потому, что Джон вызывал в нем раздражение лишь одним своим присутствием.

\- Вали отсюда, - обратился Андерсон к Шерлоку. – Когда ты будешь нужен, мы тебя позовем. То есть, когда рак на горе свиснет.

Шерлок посмотрел на Андерсона. В его глазах заблестел какой-то странный огонек, пока его взгляд блуждал по приземистому мужчине с беличьем лицом. Выражение лица Шерлока сделалось слегка озабоченным.

\- Андерсон, я знаю, в чем твоя проблема, - он понизил голос.

\- Ох, понеслась, - Андерсон округлил глаза от любопытства.

\- Тебе нужен минет.

Джон должен был это предвидеть, но стало поздно. Высказывание Шерлока внезапно выбило почву из-под ног, как и в предыдущие два раза.

Андерсон оцепенел, его зрачки расширились, а челюсть отвисла.

\- Хороший минет, - начал Шерлок. – Я не имею в виду те жалкие попытки Донован. Качественный и глубокий минет умелым, натренированным ртом -  вот я о чем.  Тебе нужен кто-то, способный вобрать твой член целиком и полностью, кто не будет кашлять, когда головка коснется глотки. Нужен кто-то, в чьи волосы ты вцепишься, когда будешь яростно толкаться внутрь. Кто-то обожающий работать ртом, а глотать и слизывать сперму еще больше. – Шерлок наклонился вперед. - Тебе нужен кто-то с особым талантом, - он облизнул свои губы.

Джон разглядывал настил из деревянных досок у себя под ногами, молясь, чтобы этот кошмар наконец-то закончился.  И молился он очень и очень сильно. Потому что, о Господи, Шерлок только что сделал такой тонкий намек…

Тишина давила со всех сторон. Джон наконец-то поднял голову, оставив открытым только один глаз. Андерсон, как завороженный, по-прежнему поддерживал с Шерлоком зрительный контакт.

Затем он молча отступил в сторону и поднял шлагбаум.

Шерлок проскользнул мимо очень шустро, улыбнувшись и кивнув Андерсону. Джон двинулся за ним следом.

Во время спуска к причалу, Шерлок поежился от накатившей вдруг брезгливости.

\- Фу, какая гадость, - проворчал Шерлок. - У него была эрекция.

* * *

Майкрофт навестил их как обычно в первой половине месяца, принеся с собой чековую книжку для Шерлока. Джон никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, потому что счета за квартиру всегда были оплачены. Всякий раз Джон отмечал для себя, что деньги на карточке Шерлока не заканчиваются, как будто лимита и вовсе не существовало.

Он предложил Майкрофту сесть и сделал ему чашку чая.

\- Ты мог  быть более благодарным, - сказал Майкрофт брату, который сидел на диване, уткнувшись носом в книгу и не замечая ничего вокруг. На самом деле Шерлок не проронил ни слова и даже не удосужился посмотреть на Майкрофта, когда тот переступил порог их квартиры. Никакой реакции не последовало и когда на кофейный столик упала чековая книжка.

\- Не берите на свой счет, - сказал Джон, вернувшись с чаем. – Он решил от нас абстрагироваться. Чудесная погодка за окном?

Если Шерлок не смог оказать любезность,  ему придется отдуваться за двоих.

\- Погодка? – переспросил Майкрофт и взял принесенную кружку в руки, улыбнувшись уголком рта. – И поверь мне, я знаю, что не так с моим братом.

Джон сел напротив Майкрофта со своей собственной кружкой.

Майкрофт вновь взглянув на Шерлока, по-прежнему скрытого от посторонних глаз книжной обложкой.

 – Мамочка хочет видеть тебя на ужине.

\-  Придумай мне оправдание, - промямлил Шерлок.

\- Только не в этот раз, - Майкрофт отпил из своей кружки и поморщился. – С нее хватит твоих оправданий. Ты поедешь и будешь вести себя, как положено. Хватит ее расстраивать.

\- Я не поеду.

\- Нет, поедешь, - Майкрофт склонил подбородок. – Ты расскажешь ей о своих увлечениях. Некоторые из них могут повергнуть ее в шок, но ей понравится быть в курсе событий. Своим приходом ты ее осчастливишь. Ты дашь ей почувствовать, что еще не вычеркнул ее из своей жизни.

Шерлок опустил книгу на колени и посмотрел в окно.

\- Знаешь, что меня больше всего интересует сейчас? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон напрягся.

\- Ну и что? – спросил Майкрофт, даже не скрывая, что на ответ ему плевать.

\- Онанизм.

Джон убедился, что кружка не была на близком расстоянии ото рта. Он отвернулся и начал пересчитывать количество кирпичей в кладке камина.

\- На прошлой неделе я делал это раз двадцать, - сказал Шерлок. – Пробовал в разное время суток. И обнаружил, что утром семяизвержение наиболее обильное. Когда со смазкой и когда без. Иногда я становился на колени, в иной раз просто лежал на спине. И пришел к выводу, собрав воедино все полученные данные, что я больше всего предпочитаю онанировать утром, на коленях и со смазкой.  И с двумя пальцами, растягивающими мой анус.

Джон несмело повернул голову в сторону Шерлока, чей взгляд был до сих пор обращен к окну. Майкрофт недоуменно вытаращился на Шерлока, кружка с чаем застыла возле его рта.

Джон немного поерзал на своем кресле. Образ Шерлока во время утренней мастурбации прочно обосновался у него в голове, вызывая в его теле неоднозначную реакцию.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность прежде, чем Майкрофт сделал глубокий глоток, отставил кружку в сторону и поднялся на ноги.

\- С меня оправдание, - он кивнул Джону. – Хорошего дня.

Когда он ушел, Шерлок даже ухом не повел.

\- Как грубо с твоей стороны, - наконец обратился он к Джону. – Даже не предложить мне чаю.

* * *

 

Шерлок пошел вместе с Сарой и Джоном на свидание, потому что…  почему бы и нет. Джон запихнул свои возражения куда подальше. Он понял, что чем меньше ты сопротивляешься и позволяешь случиться неизбежному, тем меньше Шерлок потом будет выносить тебе мозг. Джон и Сара уже давно научились его не замечать, словно он, как сегодня, не сидит между ними на диване, не притронувшись к еде, а строчащий смс-ки.

\- Хороший выбор ресторана, - произнесла Сара через забор в виде Шерлока. – Люблю средиземноморскую еду.

\- Мм, - согласился Джон.

Спустя какое-то время Джон упомянул в разговоре Того-кого-нельзя-называть и Даже-смотреть-в-его-сторону, позабыв про собственное условное ограничение.

\- Шерлок проводит эксперимент, - выдал Джон.

\- Да? – спросила Сара. – И какой он?

\- Пошлый.

На секунду Шерлок опустил телефон, нахмурившись, как будто их разговоры его отвлекают, и затем вновь возобновил переписку.

\- Что еще за пошлый эксперимент? – поинтересовалась Сара.

\- Он говорит людям разного рода пошлости и грубит, чтобы получить от них желаемое. Это довольно…в общем это очередная выходка в его стиле .

\- Это психологический эксперимент, - не удержался Шерлок.

Сара посмотрела на него.

\- Ну и что же ты наговорил людям?

\- Он пригрозил Лестрейду тем, что помочится в его кофе, - сказал Джон. – И сказал Молли Хупер, что хочет видеть свой член между ее грудей.

\- Я такого не говорил, - Шерлок снова опустил свой телефон. – Я сказал, что люблю интраммамарный секс.

Сара засмеялась в голос. По крайней мере, у нее было чувство юмора. Наверно только по этой причине, она до сих пор тратила время на Джона и мирилась со всем этим.

\- Это не смешно, - буркнул Шерлок.

\- Еще как, - Сара давилась от смеха. – Особенно если учитывать, что тебе не нравятся женская грудь.

Шерлок уставился на нее, крайне заинтригованный.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Да ладно тебе.

Тут настала очередь Джона залиться смехом.

\- Ты только наполовину наблюдательна, - сказал Шерлок, вернувшись к переписке.

\- И как это понимать? - спросила Сара.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся уголком своего рта.

\- Скажи мне, Сара, Джон любит брать тебя сзади? «По-собачьи» -  его любимая поза?

Джон рыкнул.

\- Достаточно, Шерлок!

\- Все нормально, - сказала Сара. – Я хочу поучаствовать в пошлом эксперименте.

\- Он любит нагибать тебя раком и быстро вбиваться сзади? – Шерлок не отрывал взгляд от своего телефона. – Ему нравится делать это грубо и жестко?

\- Так и есть, - сказала Сара. – Мне и самой так нравится.

\- Держу пари, и минет ты ему часто делаешь. Он это тоже любит.

Джон с резким звуком отбросил свою вилку и выдвинулся к концу дивана.

\- Ну все, мы уходим! – заявил Джон. – Сара, одевайся. Я не намерен сидеть здесь и выслушивать этот бред.  Она не часть твоего чертового эксперимента, - он встал. – Даже не пытайся с помощью нее копаться в наших отношениях!

\- Разве я уже это не сделал? – Шерлок пронизывающе взглянул на него.

Сара выскользнула со своего места и, ухмыляясь, подняла свое пальто.

\- Ты не заплатишь за ужин?- спросил Шерлок, пока Джон помогал ей одеваться.

\- Нет, ты заплатишь, - сказал Джон и взял ее под руку. – Надеюсь, ты захватил с собой бумажник.

* * *

 

Джон даже не подозревал, что у Донован такие сильные руки.  Она с легкостью затолкнула Шерлока за лацканы пальто в другую комнату и усадила его на стул,  вереща Джону о том, что веселью и играм настал конец. Шерлоку хватило наглости выглядеть приятно удивленным.

\- Выйдешь из этой комнаты - тебя арестуют, - пригрозила она пальцем. – Слышал, что я сказала?

\- Моя коллекция пополнится еще одним правонарушением? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Насмехайся, сколько влезет, но вмешиваться в расследование -  у тебя нет никакого права, - рявкнула Донован.

Этажом выше на полу распластался труп мужчины. По- видимому Шерлока ничуть не волновало, что полиция пытается делать свою работу,  и поэтому случайно оттолкнул шерифа со своего пути и преступил к изучению деталей преступления.

\- Разрешение у меня есть, - сказал Шерлок. – Лестрейд сказал, что я могу прийти.

\- Да мне  до лампочки, что он там тебе сказал, - воскликнула Салли. – Ты переходишь всякие границы.

Джон думать не думал, что Салли может  рассвирепеть еще больше. Оказалось что может, когда получила приказ вернуться в комнату и нянчиться с Шерлоком, пока другие выносили тело.

\- Так унизительно, - сказала она, прислонившись к двери. Джон сидел по другую сторону от Шерлока, мечтая провалиться под землю.

\- Я тебя ненавижу! - она сказала. - Ты это знаешь?

Шерлок утомленно вздохнул.

Секунды плавно перетекали в минуты. Джон мог слышать приглушенные голоса за стенами.

\- Я собираюсь написать пецицию, чтобы тебе запретили вмешиваться в дела полиции, - проинформировала Шерлока Салли, чья злоба похоже уходила на убыль.

Шерлок помассировал пальцами виски.

\- Вот сука! - пробурчал он.

\- Что? – Салли одарила его испепеляющим взглядом.

Джон предостерегающе посмотрел него.

\- Я сказал: «вот, скука!».

Джон спрашивал себя, заткнет ли бог Шерлока, перед тем как тот еще что-нибудь ляпнет.

\- Не знаю, кем ты себя там считаешь, - сказала Салли. - Почему ты можешь приходить сюда и делать все, что тебе заблагорассудится?

\- Если бы полиция постоянно не вставляла пальцы себе в жопу, то расследованию не потребовалось бы мое вмешательство.

\- Вставляла пальцы себе в жопу?

\- Выполняла. Я сказал: «выполняла свою работу». А не ставила бы мне палки в колеса.

Огня в ее глазах  вполне хватило бы, чтобы спалить целое здание.

\- Шерлок, - пробормотал Джон.

\- У них слишком много правил и предписаний, - сказал Шерлок.  – Расследование превратилось в преставление, где необразованные идиоты без каких-либо наблюдательных навыков стоят вокруг, сложив руки… - он тихо добавил, - на своих задницах.

\- Прекращай! – рявкнула на него Салли. - Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься!

\- Тебе не нравятся ругательства? – спросил Шерлок. – Сука, жопа, задница?

\- У тебя что? Синдром Туретта? Твой новый диагноз?

\- Шерлок, - сказал Джон. – Хватит!

\- В большинстве случаев синдром Туретта не выражается чрезмерной руганью, - сказал Шерлок. – Только тупые дуры, любящие фельчинг**, игру в снежки*** и глотание спермы могут так определять это заболевание.

\- Ты хочешь получить пулю в лоб? – спросила Салли.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, запрокинув руки за голову и откинувшись на стуле.

\- Тебе не нравятся мокрые, влажные, бесстыдно раскрытые, возбужденные влагалища?

\- Все, говнюк, берегись!

\- Вместо этого предпочитаешь твердые, пульсирущие, истекающие смазкой члены?

Салли зарычала, как разъяренное животное и сжала пальцы в кулаки.

\- Классные, тугие дырки? Большие, трясущиеся сиськи? Огромные, волосатые мошонки? Так ты собираешься мне врезать  или смазать один из твоих кулаков любрикантом и просунуть его в мой анус?

Как оказалось,  она собиралась ему врезать.  Достаточно сильно, чтобы он потерял равновесие и свалился со стула.  На секунду Джона одолело беспокойство, и он чуть не ринулся на помощь.  Но потом он вспомнил, что Шерлок заслужил такое обращение целиком и полностью.

Шерлок простонал и потер челюсть.

\- Ладно, - произнес он неразборчиво, – похоже, что не только я один получу выговор сегодня. Но по крайней мере, не за насилие.

\- Черт! – закричала Салли.

* * *

 

Когда они вернулись домой, нервы Джона были натянуты до предела.  Мысли от гнева не успевали задерживаться в голове. Он бросил куртку на диван и пошел на кухню за чаем.  Только для себя. А не для Шерлока.

К тому времени, как он гордо прошествовал обратно в гостиную, Шерлок уже спокойно сидел перед его ноутбуком, как будто события вечера не отличались своей экстраординарностью. Единственным наглядным свидетельством оставалась только его опухшая челюсть. И это еще не самое плохое, что могло произойти. Всего-то пару несущественных синяков, но никаких серьезных повреждений.  Хотя Джон не стал бы играть роль врача, даже в том случае, если бы удар Салли оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы выбить ему несколько зубов.

\- Пошлый эксперимент закончен, -  проинформировал его Джон, присев на диван с чашкой чая.  – Без всяких «но» и «если».  Если так пойдет и дальше, то я съеду.  Найду себе другого соседа.

Шерлок посмотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом.

\- Почему тебя это так напрягает?

\- Ты серьезно? – неверующе спросил Джон. –  Терпеть твои выходки в обычный день и так не просто. Плюс этот твой эксперимент. Ты стал просто невыносим.  С меня уже достаточно; и если еще раз заговоришь с Сарой подобным образом, удар Салли покажется тебе легким шлепком, это понятно?

Шерлок опустил взгляд в ноутбук.

\- Единственной грубостью с моей стороны было то, что я указал ей, насколько избирательно она мыслит.

\- Да, или как ты там сказал? На счет ее «половинчатой наблюдательности»?  Что ты имел в виду?

\- Это означает, что она с легкостью может определить, что я предпочитаю мужчин в плане секса, но отказывается увидеть то же самое в тебе.

Джон вскипел.

\- И как ты пришел к такому выводу?

\- Уверен, что в юношестве тебе было трудно самому себе в этом признаться, потому что твои родители и так не очень благосклонно относились к нетрадиционной ориентации твоей сестры. Тебе не хотелось усугублять напряженную атмосферу в доме.  В армии гомосексуализм не очень-то приветствуется. Обстоятельства вынуждали тебя подавлять свои истинные желания в течение долгого времени.

Джон попросту уставился на него. После минуты звенящего молчания, он встал.

\- Я не всегда был дома или в армии, - устало произнес Джон.

Шерлок изогнул одну бровь.

\- О, я вижу.

\- Я не гей, - он выставил вперед ладонь, когда Шерлок открыл рот. - Есть такое понятие, как бисексуальность, ты придурок.

\- Да есть, но к тебе оно не относится.  Тебя тянет больше к мужчинам, чем к женщинам.

\- Я встречаюсь с Сарой!

\- Ты предпочитаешь заниматься с ней сексом в позе, дающей простор твоей фантазии и возможность не сталкиваться с особенностями ее пола.

Джон почувствовал себя, как Салли  ранее сегодня. Его кулаки словно трещали по швам.

\- Если это часть твоего пошлого эксперимента, то, - сказал Джон, – ты зашел слишком далеко.

\- Не в эксперименте дело. Если тебя это действительно так задевает, то возможно ты один вел себя грубо. По отношению к Саре. Также по отношению к самому себе.

\- Ты не имеешь права со мной так разговаривать. О некоторых вещах иногда следует умалчивать.

\- Мне не следует говорить о многих вещах, но ты мне позволяешь. Ты не прилагаешь никаких усилий, чтобы как-то бороться с недостатками моего характера. Это значит, что либо ты меня боишься, что абсолютно нелепо, либо ты слабохарактерный человек, что, по моему мнению, не соответствует действительности, либо ты увлечен мной.

Джон снова вскипел. Второй раз за пять минут.

\- Я не увлечен тобой!

\- Еще как увлечен.

\- А я говорю - нет!

\- Поспешное, эмоциональное отрицание! - Шерлок, как обычно, напустил на себя всезнающий вид. – Ты не умеешь притворяться, и никогда не умел. Ты никогда полностью не осознавал свои чувства. Поэтому тебе нечего скрывать. Человек, который в моменты моего озарения так искренне мной восторгается, не может быть не увлечен.

\- Мне нужно проветриться, - Джон повернулся и схватил свою куртку. - Я не желаю стоять здесь и выслушивать все это после того, как ты целый день испытывал меня на прочность. И не только меня.

\- Беги от правды. Но она всегда будет дышать тебе в спину.

Джон рывком натянул на себя куртку.

\- Шерлок, я не стал бы с тобой встречаться, будь ты хоть последним человеком на Земле.

Лицо Шерлока озарила притягательная улыбка.

\- Тогда хорошо, что я не самый последний человек на Земле.

Громко топая, Джон спустился по ступенькам.

* * *

 

Спустя час Джон сидел и дулся около порога.  Миссис Хадсон, набросив шаль на плечи, вышла из своей комнаты с обеспокоенным выражением на лице.

\- О, Джон родной. Почему ты сидишь здесь в темноте? Ты простудишься.

Джон тоскливо вздохнул, опираясь подбородком о кулак.

\- Со мной все хорошо, Миссис Хадсон. Мне не холодно.

Она закрыла дверь и пошаркала к нему.

\- Вы с ним повздорили, я знаю. Что он на  этот раз натворил?

Джон снова вздохнул.

\- Ничего. У нас все наладится.

\- У меня нет никакого желания спускаться и садится рядом с тобой на холодный бетон, только не с моим ноющим бедром. Но ты должен мне все рассказать. Да и не переживай ты так. Я знаю, что с ним порой бывает трудно.  А тебе похоже нужен слушатель.

Джон показал ей взглядом, что он сомневается в этом.

\- Не упрямься, дорогой, - мягко попросила она. – Тебе станет намного легче, если ты выговоришься. Я никому не скажу.

\- Не думаю, что это то, о чем я могу вам рассказать.

\- Конечно, можешь.  Мне ты можешь рассказать абсолютно все, - ее настойчивость и улыбка загнала его в тупик.

Джон еще секунду поколебался. Хотя ему на самом деле был нужен слушатель.

\- Он не может позволить событиям идти своим чередом, - начал Джон. – Ему всегда нужно докапываться до самой сути, а затем тыкать ей в лицо.  Не то, чтобы я не знал этого раньше, - Джон сделал паузу, чувство обиды брало над ним вверх и следующие слова вылетали очень быстро и скомкано. – Но это мои чертовы проблемы, правильно? Это моя личная жизнь. Я могу делать с ней все, что захочу. – Тут он понял, что его заносит, но Миссис Хадсон по-прежнему ловила каждое сказанное им слово. – Если я захочу встречаться с женщиной, я буду с ней встречаться. И если захочу встречаться с мужчиной, тоже самое. Когда захочу. И когда придет время.

\- О, дорогой, - она сделала глубокий вдох и укуталась в шаль. -  Вот такой твой Шерлок.  Думаю, он питает слабость к запутавшимся мужчинам.  Его предыдущий парень тоже был не уверен в себе.  Но Шерлок быстренько его оприходовал.  Особо не церемонясь,  в отличие от тебя. Шерлоку не зачем подталкивать, если он может надавить.

Джон округлил глаза.

\- Его предыдущий парень?

\- Да,  который был до тебя.

\- Я не его парень!

Она слегка ему улыбнулась.

\- Я не его парень! – Джон поднялся на ноги. – И никогда им не стану!  Он непостоянный, нахальный, аморальный и абсолютно не подающийся сравнениям тип.  Я с ним сопьюсь.  И … сколько же всего этих чертовых парней у него было?

Улыбка не слетала с губ Миссис Хадсон.

\- О, совсем немного за то время, пока я его знаю.  Были ли раньше, мне неизвестно. Все очень приятные молодые люди.

\- Прекрасно, - сухо прокомментировал Джон.

\- Каждый по-своему, конечно.

\- Приятные молодые люди встречались с Шерлоком Холмсом. Замечательно.

\- Я думаю, что он загнал их всех в ловушку.  Они все уходили с разбитыми сердцами, конечно же.  Он любит  свою работу, и никто из них не смог идти в сравнение с ней.  Или стать ее частью.  Досадно, один из них вскоре заключил брак с офицером полиции. Была роскошная свадьба. Шерлок получил приглашение, но не смог прийти.

Для Джона весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  Открылась задняя дверь и на пороге появился Шерлок, облаченный в пальто и с шарфом на шее.

\- А, Джон. Вот ты где, - он сказал. – Пойдем, поедим мороженое.

Он все еще был в двух шагах от понимания, что, черт возьми,  происходит в его жизни.

\- Мороженое, - сказал он. – В девять вечера?

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок. – А что не так?

\- Где, черт возьми, мы найдем мороженое в девять вечера? Стоп.  И с какой нафиг стати нам есть мороженое в девять вечера?

\- Разве люди так не делают: едят сладкое и говорят о своих чувствах? Я считаю, нам стоит поговорить о наших чувствах. О твоих чувствах.

\- Если им по шестнадцать, то почему бы и нет. Нам уже за тридцать.

Наблюдая за ними, Миссис  Хадсон мило улыбалась.

\- Следовательно, мы должны пойти в паб? -  спросил Шерлок. – Вернуться домой и в нетрезвом состоянии заняться сексом?

Джон впился в него взглядом, затем дернул челюстью и посмотрел куда-то вдаль.

\- Возможно. Нам следует все обсудить.

\- Славно, - сказал Шерлок. – Тогда пошли. Спокойной ночи, Миссис Хадсон.

\- О, перед тем, как ты уйдешь, Шерлок, - сказала она. – У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - ее рука скользнула в карман, и она высунула оттуда конверт и протянула его Шерлоку.

\- Это счет за причиненный ущерб, - она сказала. – Из-за устроенного тобой пожара в прошлом месяце. Полагаю, это должно входить в сумму аренды.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Миссис Хадсон, огонь почти ничего не затронул.  Было много шума из ничего…

Она нагнулась к нему поближе и понизила голос:

\- Ты за все заплатишь, твою мать.  Или я тебе так задницу надеру, что твой член от счастья в живот втянется, и писать ты будешь через рот весь следующий месяц.  Интересно, как ты объяснишь доктору, что твое хозяйство застряло, как в долбаном шкафу, под твоей задней кишкой.

Джон вытаращился на то, как она улыбнулась, похлопала Шерлока по спине и проковыляла обратно к себе. Она махнула рукой.

\- Повеселитесь там в пабе, мальчики! Когда вернетесь, постарайтесь не шуметь!

Когда она закрыла дверь, Шерлок вздохнул и засунул конверт в пальто.

\- А она умеет слова подбирать. Скажу Майкрофту в срочном порядке выслать ей чек.

Пока они спускались вниз по улице, Джон пытался обработать в своей голове всю прошедшую… неделю. Шерлок мычал себе под нос.

\- Так сколько парней у тебя было? – спросил Джон.

\- В свою личную жизнь я никого не посвящаю, Джон. Это был нетактичный вопрос.

Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Ты на всех них проводил пошлые эксперименты?

\- О нет, нет. Это было в первый раз. И думаю, он прошел успешнее некуда. Я получил ответ на свой вопрос.

\- И какой же?

\- Тебе нравятся плохие парни.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *интрамаммарный секс - вид сексуального контакта без проникновения, заключающийся в стимуляции полового члена мужчины посредством возвратно-поступательных движений между молочными железами женщины.  
> **фельчинг - один из видов сексуальной практики, при которой один из партнеров после полового акта высасывает сперму из ануса или влагалища другого.  
> ***игра в снежки – то же самое, что и минет.


End file.
